Stanford x Everybody
by Watson
Summary: A bunch of drabbles written for every pairing I could think of for Stanford. Not everyone is listed but a good majority of them are. Slash, hetero, adult situations, and suggestions of possible incest or brotherly love


**Title: Stanford x Everyone (Almost)**

**Rating: PG-13 (R-ish but nothing graphic)**

**Summary: A bunch of drabbles all with the theme of Stanford x Someone**

**Warnings: Suggestions of sex (again nothing graphic), Possible incest (although could be viewed as brotherly love), and some really dark stuff at the end (I figure anything with a major evil villain has to be dark). Oh yes and Slash, lots of Slash.**

**Disclaimer: All Hotwheels Battle Force Five ideas and characters belong to Cartoon Network and Mattel.**

...

**Stanford x Vert**

Vert fell against the bed, breathing hard and covered in a fine sheen of sweat. He watched with half open eyes as Stanford removed the condom and then gave him a sexy after glow kiss. Even after the worst day of fighting, bruises, and worry, one kiss could heal almost every wound "Thank you," he breathed, "I needed that."

"Well I'm happy to oblige," Stanford said as he lay down beside Vert.

Vert rolled onto his side, resting his head against his lover's chest. He closed his eyes as he heard the gentle thrumming of the brit's heart beat. It had been a hard day but in the end coming back to this was worth it.

**Tezz x Stanford**

Tezz, scientifically speaking, was a dominant personality. He would never allow anyone to top him, outside or inside the bedroom. So why in the hell would he ever be interested in another dominant person like Stanford Issac Rhodes? Well for one thing, Stanford was not an unattractive man. Out of all the entire group of idiots Tezz had been forced into, Stanford was the one with just the right amount of ascetically pleasing features to make him desirable. And of course while Stanford was a dominant personality, there was a glimmer of hope that he could actually be made into a pleasing sub who would neither be boring nor unwilling to make it a challenge.

And Tezz has always liked a challenge.

**Stanford x Spinner**

"No, no you got to the 'A' button and then shift right, then left, and then hit the turbo!" Spinner cried.

Stanford sighed. There was a day when he would have been out partying with supermodels at that hour of the night but now he was content to stay home and be told by a living troll doll. He groaned as the virtual race car swerved and crashed, bursting into virtual flames.

"I told you," Spinner said, sounding oh so smug. "I mean really, I am the king of video games after all."

Oh that did it, that so was the last straw. "I'll show you king of video games!" Stanford growled as he pounced on Spinner, making the smaller man scream like a little girl in alarm. At first the smaller man looked frightened underneath him but then the whole room erupted in laughter as Stanford brought on the tickle attack. It's a minute before Stanford lets the smaller man come up for air and a kiss. Yep, not parties and supermodel material, but this was much better.

**Agura x Stanford**

She had just stepped out of the shower, her hair damp and falling down around her shoulders. As she dries her hair with a towel she can help but notice that Stanford is sitting there watching her with a smile. "What are you smiling about?" she asked with some suspicion.

"I was just thinking that this is the first time I've ever seen you with your hair down. You look nice."  
"Oh please," she says rolling her eyes.

"I mean it," he said standing up. He walked over to her and gently touched her lovely her long dark hair. "It's really pretty, you should wear it down more often."

"But if I wear it down won't that make me pretty to other guys as well?"

"I take back what I said," Stanford said, rather quickly. "Never wear your hair down for anyone but me."

This made Agura laugh as she kissed him. Usually an order like that would have gotten him some time with her foot shoved up his behind but she could let it slide this time. It always helps to be remind of what it's like to be a lady and loved.

**Stanford x Sherman**

Spinner wasn't sure how to take this. His baby brother was dating a man, not just any man but Stanford Issac Rhodes. There was first the feeling of 'WTF' followed by a feeling of 'I am going to kill Stanford'. But that feeling faded somewhat when he realized that maybe this relationship is kind of...good for the both of them. For one his brother got out a bit more, was less lost in his tech books and machines and more wanting to experience a relationship with something other then a circuit board. Stanford on the other hand was become more humble, at least as humble as Stanford could get. It was clear that Stanford and Sherman were beginning to rub off on each other. Of course there was one thing left to do. He cornered Stanford in the kitchen with an icy glare.

"You do realize that if you break his heart, all of the Internet will get to see the tape of you dancing to Britney Spears."

"How in the hell did you get a video of me doing that?" Stanford asked.

"I have my ways, now do you understand or not?"

"Not that I would ever break Sherman's heart but yes I understand so you have no need to worry."

"Good," Spinner said, as his little brother let out a groan of disbelief.

**Stanford x Zoom**

When Stanford was six, Abigail Blackwood use to make fun of his hair. His nanny told him it was because she had a little crush on him and that it was the most adorable thing she had ever heard. He thought that was the most disgusting thing he had ever heard. Years later, he found himself in the same situation just different players. "So we can chalk up as another win for me, old man," Zoom said, smirking. Stanford would blame what happened next on his pure frustration, both about the race and other things. One minute he's fumming and Zoom is giving himself a pat on the back, the next thing anyone knew was that Stanford was pressing the kid up against the wall and giving him a kiss that Zoom would never forget. This was not only a shock to Zoom but it was a shock to the entire team as they watched from the sidelines.

The kiss only lasted a minute but it felt much longer to the two people involved. Stanford said nothing as he walked away leaving everyone gaping in his wake. He was sure he had made his point and he could swear he saw a up turn of Zoom's lips as well.

**AJ x Stanford**

"And when I finally came to in the hospital, the nurse told me I had a broken both my femurs and fractured my skull. I was in that place for at least a couple months...I'm sorry am I boring you?"

"What?" Stanford said looking up. He had nearly dozed off during that 'riveting' story. "Well I suppose that after hearing the story for the hundredth time it does get a bit repetitive and so far every story you told me has in some form or other, you breaking some bone in your body."

"I have broken at least a 148 bones to be exact," AJ told him proudly, "and I've got all the x-rays to prove it. What to see?"

"While that sounds like fun," Stanford said, praying that he would never see any of those x-rays, "I'm more curious about things other then your broken body, like how long you and Vert have been friends."

AJ smiled fondly. "Me and Vert have been friends since we were old enough to start doing crazy stuff. Sometimes it's weird how little he's changed, he's only gotten a little more stronger I think being the leader and all."

"I get the feeling that there is something special about you two," Stanford said. "Did you two ever date?"

"Me and Vert?" Aj shook his head. "Vert's a great guy and all but I don't do that sort of thing."

"Date men?"

"No, I meant date a friend. Vert and I have been best friends for a long time and he's a great guy but he's not really my type."

"So what is your type?"

"Skinny guys with sexy British accents."

Stanford didn't get to answer as AJ pinned him to the couch and kissed him. It wasn't a bad kiss by any means, actually it was rather good. And it was at that point that Stanford realized the crazy man from the Yukon was not as stupid as he seemed.

**Stanford x Sage**

"So do blue sentients ever kiss?"

Sage wasn't sure how to take that question. Out of the entire team Stanford was the one who probably made her feel the most conflicting emotions. She hesitated before answering. "Not usually," she answered. "While we do have relationships, most of our intimacy is through telepathic connections. There is not a whole lot of physical intimacy, at least not as much as humans."

"Oh," Stanford answered. They lapsed into silence as Sage went back to work. "So did you ever share a telepathic link with anyone?"

"I'm not quiet sure I understand?"

"I was wondering if you ever loved anyone, outside of your family, when you still lived with the other blue sentients." After the question comes out it's Stanford's turn to hesitate. "But if it brings up bad memories you don't have to tell me, I was just curious."

She gave him a gentle smile. "It is alright Stanford, there are no bad memories." She smiled a bit more. "And as an answer to your question, no I did not have a relationship with anyone outside my family. I did have feelings for someone but they did not return my feelings."

"Oh?" Stanford said, his lips slipping up to a smirk. "Well that is too bad for them because now I don't feel guilty about doing this."

Sage was unprepared for his kiss but it was warm and she did not try and stop him.

**Stanford x Grace**

Once upon the time there was a lonely maid who worked in a diner in the middle of no where. The lonely maid was a beautiful young lady who dreamed of getting out of the small town she had been born into. She didn't want to be there for as long as her boss, who had lived there his entire life. She didn't want to be trapped there and longed for something more, for some gallant knight to come take her away. Many men tried but none were worth enough so they left her behind. She was starting to give up hope when a court jester appeared.

The court jester was not the kind of knight that the lonely maid had been expecting. He was clumsy, often spoke before thinking, and was constantly trying to make himself out to be. But while he wasn't exactly the knight in shinning armor the lonely bar maid found him somewhat endearing. The harder he tried to impress her the more she saw through him, saw to the real man with a real heart who wanted to give her the world. She could see he was a good man but only time would tell if he was the right one.

**Simon x Stanford**

_Simon could hear the yelling down the hall, his mother's drunken slurs answering back to his father's angry voice. He is use to it now and just tries to block it out. He hears the door open and doesn't have to look over but does. His little brother stands there looking at him with tear filled green eyes, begging him to make this all not so scary. All he can do is pull back the quilt and say: "Come on." It is only a few seconds before Stanford is curled up under the covers next to his brother, sniffling. Simon holds his brother close, allowing his little brother the chance to just let all those feelings out. "It's okay Stan, I've got you," he whispers. _

Years Simon watches as his brother is surrounded by friends, and he can't help but feel jealous as he found himself on the outside looking in. It wasn't suppose to be like this? What happened to the days when he had his little brother, protected him from the world? Apparently Simon had ruined everything he had with Stanford at this point. All he could hope for was one day he could be forgiven.

**Kalus x Stanford**

They knew that their teammates would never understand. It was hard to understand themselves really. At first it was really about sex, a moment where Kalus had been in heat and in needed someone willing. It hadn't been willing at first but once he had been taken by the king of the Vandals, Stanford found he could no longer say no. He was drawn to Kalus, needed Kalus, and after a time Kalus found that his little fling with the sub speices was getting harder to let go of. He was enjoying having someone so pliable, so willing to be taken, so very much his to own. He had claimed Stanford as his own, Stanford could no longer belong to anyone else. That is why they met in the jungles of Vandal secretly, in need of release and each other.

**Krytus x Stanford**

Kyburi was not jealous, not of that organic. What the hell did Krytus see in that mouthy little bitch? She could understand keeping a diad, at least they knew their place. But organics were filthy creatures with nothing to offer. They should have just destroyed the organic when they had the chance, when they had finally destroyed the rest of his team. She watched as he lay there in Krytus's bed, the exact place where Kyburi had assumed that she would be. He lay there, just looking at the wall, away from Kyburi.

She knew that he was awake but while the organic was concious he was no longer able to see her or anything else. Krytus had broken him days ago with the final death of the organic's leader, Vert Wheeler. She remembered seeing the look of loss in the organic's eye as his leader was cut down, the final hope of rescue gone. He had screamed for a while and then become silent. They should have just killed him. He was of no use to them now so why did Krytus keep him alive?

Kyburi felt the rage swell within her as she lifted one clawed hand to strike. Suddenly she was knocked back into the wall, a strong hand wrapping around her throat.

"You would dare and try to harm my property Kyburi?" Krytus sneered. "I thought you were more loyal then that."

"He is a filthy organic!" she hissed, trying not to show her fear.

"He is my filthy organic!" Krytus said, throwing her to the floor. "And you would best remember that Kyburi or the next time I won't be so generous with you life."

Kyburi can't believe that he is picking the organic over her. She growled like a feral cat as she storms out. This is not over by a long shot.

After she is gone Krytus crawled into bed behind Stanford, stroking down his lover's leg as he smirked evilly. "Mine," he whispered into Stanford's ear.

And Stanford shivered.


End file.
